


[Podfic] Translations

by sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Founders Era, Languages and Linguistics, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Salazar Slytherin has made his decision. There's only one thing left to worry about.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	[Podfic] Translations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Translations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/69864) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Length: 00:07:26

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Translations.mp3) (5.6 MB)  | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Translations.m4b) (3.4 MB) 


End file.
